


Let Me Help You Now

by WaterPony256



Series: As Life Goes On [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Attack, Female Frisk, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, Older Frisk, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterPony256/pseuds/WaterPony256
Summary: Sans and Papyrus have helped Frisk more times than she could count.After something happens to the skeletons, it's Frisk's turn to give back to them.





	Let Me Help You Now

**Author's Note:**

> This might be my last work before I go back to school. When I do go back, I probably won't have time to write much. So, you'll probably have to wait a while for stories to come out.

Frisk didn't know what she'd do if she hadn't had the help of Sans and Papyrus all these years. They had helped her in more ways than she could count. They helped her have a better home, helped her to stop cutting, helped her feel better about herself, and helped her from relapsing on her old habit. Throughout all of this, she has been nothing but grateful for what they have done. Sometimes though, Frisk wonders what she can do to give back to them, to help them for once.

 Sans and Papyrus had went out for a walk in the evening. Frisk was feeling a little more tired than usual because she had been staying up late at night, so she didn't want to go with them.  She decided to draw while waiting for them to get back. She was focused on drawing a picture of a sunset, like one of the ones she had seen whenever she went with the skeletons on a walk.

She was currently shading the piece when she heard grunting and heavy footsteps coming from outside. Fearing that it was someone about to break in the house, Frisk rushed upstairs to her room and got a baseball bat. It had been there since the skelebros bought the house. Frisk used it for a weapon whenever she needed to. She took it and ran back down the stairs, hoping that whoever was outside wasn't already in the house.

As she walked slowly to the door, she could still hear the same sounds. Whoever it is must be moving slowly, probably making sure she didn't hear them. She slowly and fearfully reached for the knob of the door with one hand and had the bat ready to swing with the other. She swiftly opened it, making sure to at least get a glimpse of who it was before swinging to make sure she wasn't about to hit someone she knows.

It was someone she knows. It was Sans and Papyrus. They didn't look very good though.

Sans had cracks along his skull, his arm looked broken, and it looked like there were some more serious injuries under his clothes. He was carrying Papyrus by his side, who was unconscious and even more injured than Sans. After noticing this, Frisk hurried Sans into the house, and he set Papyrus on the couch beside him. Frisk hurried into the bathroom and looked in the medicine cabinet, where she found the bandages and healing items she needed.

She came back to the living room. She decided to look at Papyrus first, since he looked the most injured. She wondered if he was even still alive, seeing that he hasn't waken up yet. She asked Sans about it.

"yeah, he's alive. i checked his soul before i brought him here. still, he's barely there."

Now being up close, Frisk saw how bad Papyrus was injured. His scarf was torn, his leg was broken in half, and his battle body was torn to where you could see his ribs through it. His ribs alone were broken in a few places and, some looked on the verge of breaking. Along with all of this, there was blood everywhere and he had bite marks all over him. Frisk didn't even know where to start when it came to treating him. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Sans, I need you to show me Papyrus's stats."

"ok."

Sans looked like he was struggling when he used his magic to check Papyrus. It worked though, but it met Frisk with a terrible sight.

**HP: 50/200**

After seeing this, Frisk begins bandaging right away. She bandages his arms and legs and cleans off all the blood from him. Maybe Sans can heal his bones. 

"i don't think i can right now. i'm really weak", Sans tells Frisk after she asks. She makes a makeshift cast for Papyrus's leg and puts some gauze over his ribs. Maybe that will hold for now.

Frisk then comes over to treat Sans. He has less injuries than his brother, but they're still bad. She bandages his skull and also makes a cast for his arm. She then makes him take off his jacket to see any injuries underneath. His ribs aren't injured that bad, only just a couple broken. She puts some gauze on them and cleans off the blood from them.

 _"Well, that's all that can be done for now. Maybe Sans can heal himself and his brother later",_ Frisk thinks as she puts away the medical supplies. With a little rest, Papyrus can restore his HP back to normal. Frisk gets a blanket, puts it on Papyrus, and sits down on the floor in front of Sans.

"Okay, what caused you two all of these injuries?", Frisk asks Sans.

"well, we were on an evening walk, and we went toward the woods. at one point, we heard something like growling. papyrus paid no mind to it, but i wasn't gonna let my guard down. so, i stayed warry of it."

Frisk nods along to the story and asks, "So, what was it that hurt you?" 

"while walking, i felt a strange presence behind me, so i prepared my magic for something. all of a sudden, a wolf jumped out at us. it landed on me first, and that thing hurt like hell when it was biting my bones. I was able to fight it off, but before i know it, here comes seven or eight jumping out at me all at once."

Frisk gasps, taking in the horror of what happened to him.

"i had to try so hard to fight them off that my magic weakened to where i could bearly use it. when they saw that i didn't have much fight, they went after pap. you know how he doesn't have very strong magic. he tried to fight them off for a while, but it didn't really work. they overpowered him and had at him. that's why he's more injured. he didn't put up as much fight."

Frisk then puts her head in her hands and almost starts to cry. She knew Sans could put up a pretty big fight, but Papyrus.... he could barely do that. She imagines what he must have felt, biting, his bones being broken, and the wolves trying to rip off any other bones of his.

Sans then says in a low tone, "i can still hear his screams of pain and his bones breaking."

Frisk feels even worse as she notices Papyrus waking up. He is still for a while, then starts crying.

"SANS, EVERYTHING HURTS," he says, sobbing.

It breaks Frisk's heart to see him like this. He is so sweet. He didn't deserve to be mangled like that.

She hugs Papyrus gently, making sure not to hurt him more.

"Don't worry, I did what I could to treat you."

Papyrus looks down at himself. "WHY ARE MY BONES STILL BROKEN?"

"Sans isn't strong enough yet to use magic. He could barely use it to check your stats."

"OH, DID YOU HELP SANS, TOO?"

Frisk nods and Papyrus sighs, relieved. 

"AS LONG AS HE'S OKAY."

"Don't worry, you two will be fine. Whenever you both feel strong enough again, you can heal your bones. But for now, I think you both need to rest."

Frisk helps Sans and Papyrus both to their rooms.

"Rest as long as long as you need. It will help you get better", she tells Papyrus. He agrees and rolls over to sleep.

She then goes to Sans's room and finds that surprisingly, he isn't asleep yet. When she comes up to his bed, he asks her something.

"hey, i've never seen ya take charge like that. to be honest, i thought you woulda freaked out and left me to tend to both of us."

Frisk then smiles at him.

"Well, you both have helped me all these years. I think I should return the favour. So, let me help you now."

Sans smiles at Frisk. She leaves the room, and Sans then falls asleep.


End file.
